


We Knew.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Turns out,” David began, pausing to move closer to her. “you, are not the quietest, when it comes to anything in the bedroom.”





	We Knew.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexinthecity247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/gifts).



> Once again, I am super bad at tagging these things, but, this idea came to mind and I thought I would share it with you all. I know it's not along the same lines as my other works, but hopefully still as good!

It wasn’t unusual for David, Kim and Tom to go out for drinks after work or sit in a 24-hour café drinking shit coffee when they needed a break from the paper work, but tonight was different, the pub was almost empty, glasses didn’t fill half the table, and David was far too quiet.

“So, out with it.” Tom finally said, looking at David, waiting for him to give them some kind of hint as to why he’d dragged them out.

David knew why, he was trying to fix things that didn’t need fixing. After the pictures of him and Julia in the hospital, holding hand, and getting far too close to be called professional, his life and those of his colleagues had been turned upside down.

Julia was only just holding onto her job, David was on desk duty pending reassignment and Tom and Kim were having every principle they’d ever followed questioned about personal involvement.

“I wanted to apologise. Lorraine told me that you two are also under investigation for potential misconduct, and I know that it’s because of me and Julia.” He said, looking between two of his, now, closest friends.

“They won’t find anything on either of us, and as far as any investigation into you goes, we knew nothing about you and the Home Secretary…” Kim began, with a shrug, before taking a sip of her drink.

David was grateful that both of them took the job seriously and wouldn’t get reprimanded. Of course, before Julia he took his job seriously, and would argue that he took it more seriously with Julia because of how personally involved he become.

“You mean rich, old white guys with all the power aren’t your type?” David shot back, hoping he could at least keep the conversation light.

“I make my own money, I don’t need theirs,”

“Honestly, David, you don’t need to apologise, it was going to come out sooner rather than later anyway.” Tom put in, watching as David’s face changed.

“It was going to come out, you say that like you knew.” Now it was David’s turn to be in the dark.

Silence settled around them, but only for a moment as David looked between the two of them, waiting for someone to explain.

“Well, I mean, I heard from Anne Sampson that the principle lost it in a meeting when you were put on desk duty, so that was clue number one, and after that it was just the way you both acted around each other. I mean, we’re protection officers, David, we’re trained to notice things…” Kim put in as if this was a normal, everyday conversation.

“Wait, neither of you said anything.”

“Didn’t really want to know all the details, I mean, you two spent a lot of time together in that hotel room.” David wanted to laugh, not that he was massively surprised, he assumed as time went on both he and Julia would slip up, look at each other a certain way, talk to each other a certain way.

Again, David looked between them, still wanting to know when, and what gave it away. The only comfort he had was knowing that the general public was not trained like those in the Police Force.

“All we’re saying is, no one leaves a hotel room looking that happy, and not once in the history of this job has any principle made a point of asking how their protection officer slept.” Tom said.

David had to give him that, even he thought Julia could have been more subtle. She might as well have announced they’d spent the night screwing each other.

“Anything else?” By this point David was curious, and it gave him another reason to buy another round. If all of it was coming out, he needed to get more alcohol in him.

“Nothing apart from the obvious eye sex, the hospital photos and the fact that it’s only an hour drive to the PM’s country home but travel logs suggest you took a lot longer. Tom?” Kim turned to Tom to see if he had any more to add.

“No one leaves a public bathroom with a smile on their face.”

Yeah, David definitely needed to get a second round. “First of all, it wasn’t obvious eye sex,”

“But still, you were practically undressing her.” Kim shot back.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Kimberly?” The only response he got was a glare from the woman sat across from him.

“And, she took a while talking to the PM, I can’t help that.”

“Just like you can’t help the late-night phone conversations, the fact you know all the details about her divorce, and that in the face of death she likes to be held…” Tom commented.

“I was her PPO.”

“So was I.” Tom shot back with a laugh. “Believe me, we both saw it. From the moment she met you, both of you were screwed, it was only a matter of time before it was meant in the physical sense.”

David had nothing to say to that, but he was sure going to have to remember it. Julia would kill him if he kept her in the dark about just how bad they were at hiding what was happening from the people closest to them.

“And,” Kim started, looking at Tom who chuckled.

“What?” David didn’t think it could get any worse.

“The Home Secretary isn’t the quietest when it comes to sex.”

______

  
  
The flat was cold when David walked in. No lights were on and he couldn’t hear anything other than the cars outside, all signs that Julia had gone to bed. Which wouldn’t be the worst thing, since he could feel a headache building, and the sickening thought of having to be awake so early for work in the next few hours.

 “Good night?” Her voice almost made him jump, but even after an evening of drinking his training still kicked in.

“Very.” He nodded, kicking off his shoes and his shrugging off his jacket before turning to look at her.

“Had a very informative chat with Tom and Kim about our relationship. Turns out,” David began, pausing to move closer to her. “you, are not the quietest, when it comes to anything in the bedroom.”

He watched as her face changed from the sweet smile that was just for him to a small smirk.

“What can I say, you have a habit of making me scream.”

David chuckled lightly, she had a point, he did have a certain habit of doing things to her that made her scream and left them both breathless.

“Well, since two of my protection officers already know what we get up to, I say it’s only fair we let the others know, don’t you?”

David watched as Julia moved away from him, walking back towards the master bedroom.

He wasn’t about to say no.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it just as good as my other works or worse?


End file.
